


The Idiot Autobot Who Had No Idea What He Was Doing

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: The Adventures of SG Hot Rod [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Kup needs is for Prime to take an interest in <i>that</i> mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot Autobot Who Had No Idea What He Was Doing

Kup jiggled his leg in boredom as he waited. The screams had stopped. Either the kid was learning or he’d already been broken. Or Ironhide had gagged him, but that mech wasn’t given to such mercies. Autobots, as a whole, generally didn't see the point.

It felt like vorns before the door beeped, giving Kup enough time to straighten himself up before it swooshed open.

“Not bad.” Ironhide acknowledged him with a nod. “I think he’d probably like this one to survive.” Kup inwardly cursed. That was the last thing he needed. He’d half-hoped the screams had cut out because Ironhide was fragging a corpse, but his luck had been lousy lately. This just sounded like more work.

“Excellent!” He said jovially. “Moment I clapped optics on him, I thought, here’s one the Lord Prime will-“

He clamped his mouth shut when Ironhide held up a single large hand, well aware that this mech could kill him and everyone in the base before anyone worked out what was going on. Maybe, possibly, Ultra Magnus might give him some trouble, but Ironhide was a finely-honed weapon of war rather than a normal mech. All of Prime’s top command were, the ones who’d landed on Earth first. They were a class above in everything, from strength to viciousness, hand-picked by Prime himself.

“See that he does.” Kup nodded mutely as Ironhide saw himself out. Bastard. _All right_ , he thought, _let’s see what we have left_. There was no helping that the sound of the door opening would alert that he was coming; Kup waited a few kliks before stepping inside, on high alert for an ambush.

This time, there was no need for it. Hot Rod had managed to curl himself into a ball, his back to the door. _Stupid_ , Kup thought angrily, _I taught him better than that._

“Get up,” Kup snapped. “You expose your back like that to me again and you'll regret it.”

A sound halfway between a laugh and a whimper was the only verbal reply, but the kid was at least moving to sit up on the berth. He didn’t even look to be in bad shape considering he’d just gone a round with Ironhide; then again, maybe the Prime’s second had restrained himself, seeing as it wasn’t him that had the right to enact such punishment before his Lord got his hands on the younger mech.

“There. See? You survived Ironhide. Not many can say that.”

“Go frag yourself. He went easy on me.”

“Even less can say that.”

“I hate you.”

“Good. Means you’ll try harder to get the drop on me. Won’t work, but you’ll still train yourself to do it.”

“You?” Hot Rod gave a derisive snort. “Don’t flatter yourself, you’re nowhere near the top of the list. I can hate you and think killing you’d be worthless at the same time.”

“What garbage is that?” Kup’s words came through in a sharp bark of laughter. “Killin’s always useful. Never, ever let someone go if you’ve got ‘em in your sights. What slag have you been listening to?”

“You tell yourself that.” Hot Rod shrugged. “I don’t really care.” Suspicion rose in Kup. Hot Rod was a sulker, the grand champion of nursing a grudge and never following up on it. He was also a terrible actor if you knew what signs to look for.

“You’re awfully chipper. Let me get a look at you.”

“What, are you worried?” A sneer lit the younger Autobot’s face. Kup would give him this, he was good at sneers. “No, I get it, can’t keep your rusty hands off, right? Can’t bear that someone else got there first?” But he didn’t resist as Kup pushed and prodded him until he was lying on his side. From that, it was easy to see what his trick had been: he was unresponsive, ungainly from his torso down. Kup poked him sharply in the hips, gouging a small hole with his sharp claws in the paintwork. Hot Rod didn’t even flinch, just glared. He’d shut down the lower part of his body almost entirely, just to escape a little pain. Kup snorted in contempt.

“Don’t try that trick with the Lord Prime,” he warned. “He’ll rip you in half. I’m surprised Ironhide didn’t.”

“He didn’t even notice,” Hot Rod boasted.

“The Lord Prime _will_ ,” Kup hissed, somehow resisting the urge to smack his silly little head. He wished, not for the first time, that someone else had caught Prime’s optic in the surprise inspection of the outer defence troops. Springer, now, there was an Autobot he was proud to call his own. The perfect mix between bloodthirsty, obedient, and able to command his own mechs in battle. He was Kup’s favourite, his model student.

Prime hadn’t even glanced at Springer. He’d lingered, optics smouldering, over the little racer who hadn’t even tried to keep the smirk off his faceplates.

“Listen. Just so I’m clear. Do you actually understand what’s happened?”

“Sure.” Hot Rod shrugged, inspecting his fingertips. “Prime wants me to be his whore. Sent Ironhide over to see if I’m any good.”

“That’s Lord Prime.” You never knew who would be listening in on you. What was adding on one little syllable compared to being caught out as disrespectful, one step away from a traitor and Decepticon sympathiser? Everyone knew what happened when Bluestreak kept forgetting to address their Supreme Commander by his proper title.

The little idiot just rolled his optics. Probably thought he was invincible since he’d caught Prime’s attention.

“Listen.” Kup was determined to get this through that thick processor. Hot Rod was not stupid, not exactly, which just made it more infuriating that he would pick and choose what to hear and what to obey. It was frankly amazing that he’d lived long enough to be of age to join the Autobots, and now he was Kup's problem.

“Ironhide is a gentle, loving Decepticon compared to Lord Prime. He was most likely _trying_ not to break you, do you understand? That was nothing, and you couldn’t even handle it.” Hot Rod’s optics twitched, boiling with hate, but this time he was at least smart enough to keep his loud mouth shut.

“The Lord Prime could come calling, any part of any cycle, to whisk you off. It’s my job to see you survive it, and when you do, you’ll need to survive the second time as well, and the one after that, do you get my meaning?” Kup blew out a hot gust of ex-vented air. Especially since Ironhide would give his approval to Prime that Hot Rod would be worth it. Who knew how much time they had? If Hot Rod couldn’t even manage one round it would reflect badly on Kup and the rest of the base, already seen as lesser because they hadn't been on the _Ark_. “I’m changing your schedule. You need to work on this, this has priority, got it?” Hot Rod wasn’t much of a soldier anyway. He had good speed and reflexes, naturally, but…that was about it. Whether he lived through his first encounter with Prime or not, either way he would be out of Kup’s hands. It was just that Kup hated letting his troops get in way over their head and get themselves killed. It was bad for everybody involved.

"You get two breems, then I'm calling in Springer." 

Hot Rod glared, and kept glaring when Kup left. Old fool. What did _he_ know? It wasn't as if anyone would even want to touch someone like Kup. He curled back in on himself as the door slid shut, staring blankly at the far wall, but inwardly he was brimming with something that could almost be called happiness. Satisfaction, maybe. Yes, that was it, especially after Arcee's expression once the vain, arrogant femme worked out just who Prime had passed over her for. For the first time in Hot Rod's life, people were jealous of _him_ , not whoever was fragging him. It was a good feeling, one he was planning to hold on to. Let Prime take him away from this dump; Hot Rod was ready for the next stage.


End file.
